An Ending
by Cainara
Summary: Koroshiya is now in control...but she ends up killing herself anyway...just like everyone else...they're all dead


I don't own anything expect Cainara and Kamo  
  
"I hate you all!" Cainara said while running out of the room and outside falling to the ground and feeling her skin burn with pain. She started to cry and she sat up and held herself. Kyoko, Sekai, Jing, Junta, Saph, Kamo, and Yusuke all stared at her in the doorway. Cainara turned and met their gaze. She ran hearing her name being called from the others and wanting her to return. They didn't do anything to her but for some odd reason Cainara could feel a lot of hate from them all. She didn't know why but something made her feel like she just give up and kill herself.  
  
"Koroshiya if you're the one doing this I swear I'll emerge the two of us so you would never exist and I would be the one to control your powers!" Cainara screamed inside her thoughts.  
  
"You baka! I would never do such a thing because you're the body I'm using and there is no way for me to get another host! The spell only works once!" screamed Koroshiya right back at her.  
Cainara screamed aloud and the tears on her face began to flow like a waterfall down her cheeks. She ran all the way out of town and deep into the forest. She kept on running in one direction not knowing where she was going but away from anyone and everything...she just wanted to be alone. She stopped when she was at the edge of a cliff. Cainara let herself collapse and she sat at the cliff's edge crying and holding herself. "Why the fuck is this happening I feel so dark" thought Cainara. Koroshiya replied, "To be honest I have no idea. It might be your powers developing but I think you should get away from everyone for a while".  
"No..." said Cainara aloud. She moved closer to cliff and was about to let herself fall when a voice held her back.  
"Not a smart thing to do. I thought you were strong but now I know you're just as weak as a ningen", said Hiei coming out from behind a tree.  
  
"What...Hiei? Why the hell are you here...why do you care..." said Cainara moving away from the cliff and turning her gaze towards Hiei.  
  
"I'm here to stop you from doing something you're going to regret and I can relate to your feelings. I've been in your situation but you might as well suck it up and live your life. Plus the others...if they saw you all they would do is stare at you." He replied.  
"...But in the room...I felt so much hate...so alone...so left out..." Cainara felt her tears dry a little and she began to hold herself.  
  
"The hate you felt was your true self. You act cheery just so everyone doesn't look at you with deranged eyes. Your true self is to let life take you where it wants. But you are suppose to control your life" he said walking closer so there was now only 4 feet between them instead of 8.  
  
"Hiei that makes no sense" Cainara said looking at him. She thought about it and realized it does make sense. She was to make her own decisions but she was to let everything flow. Hiei saw the look in her eyes and said, "Actually I'm really here because for once there is another who wants to kill everyone and everything...and I'm not talking about Koroshiya". Koroshiya realized that maybe she and Cainara should combine into one. That way Koenma couldn't arrest Koroshiya and Cainara could be her normal dark self with no interfering...or maybe...Cainara could become Koroshiya.  
  
Koroshiya told Cainara of her plan and they both decided it was a good idea. From now on Koroshiya would be in control and Cainara would come out every now and then until Cainara was able to calm herself. All that was needed was some time for Cainara to relax. Hiei using his jagan listened to their conversation.  
  
So that's what happened Cainara switched to Koroshiya. All three of them went back to the apartment and greeted everyone.  
  
"Relax I'm not here to kill anyone...I'm in control for a while" said Koroshiya to the group. Kyoko, Sekai, Jing, Junta, Kamo, Saph, and Yusuke were speechless and confused. Koroshiya went up to her room and Hiei told everyone what was happening from now on. The day had been weird and everyone was acting differently. Kamo for some reason was able to talk to others. Jing didn't feel like stealing anything. Junta wasn't loud. Kyoko wasn't obsessed with the shiny keys dangling from their hook. Sekai was bored with burning random items. Saph was in the mood to do anything. And Yusuke didn't feel like looking for a fight. But most strange of all was Koroshiya, Cainara, and Hiei. Why in the world did Cainara let into that decision? Why did Hiei help them? What ever the reason is it was most likely that Hiei just wanted to fight Koroshiya. Whatever the reasons it all didn't matter now...they were all gone.  
  
Koroshiya and Cainara were the only ones left. The thought about that  
day and Cainara began to cry inside while Koroshiya, who was in  
control, began to slash and random things inside the apartment.  
Finally she remembers the cliff and she ran for it. She stood at its  
edge...waiting...waiting for Hiei to be there and stop her. Waiting  
trying to read her beloved Yusuke's thoughts. But no...they were all  
gone. Devoured by that that....that thing. Koroshiya didn't know what  
it was but all she knew is that it destroyed all of the people she  
knew and they were all gone. Her and Cainara were the only two left.  
So that was it...she jumped. Her hair flew widely and the air was  
rushing into her lungs. Her jacket waved around in the wind...but  
stopped when she hit the ground. She opened her eyes and thought,  
"what the fuck I'm still alive...". Even though pain was running through  
out her body and she could feel the blood under her head. She opened  
her eyes to find there was someone else...just not alive. Yusuke...his  
body was not inside the monster but lay there unconsumed. He was dead  
but Koroshiya grabbed his hand and held it tightly. She began to cry  
and in a few moments she was dead. Cainara was all alone now. She  
pulled out her aisu-ken and stabbed herself repeatedly not feeling the  
pain for it was like a pin pricked compared to pain she had felt  
earlier. So it was over. There was nothing more of anyone's life.  
...Nothing...just like life...nothing...and waste of time... 


End file.
